


The many worlds of Simon snow

by Ashleighmd12



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-19 05:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22572538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighmd12/pseuds/Ashleighmd12
Summary: This is a bunch of one shots which will range depending on the prompt I'm using or theme of the piece. There will be rotating perspectives between Baz and Simon. I Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I have writing this. The title's will be written at the bottom once they are done. Also pleasedo leave a comment if you would like me to continue one or want to suggest one :)'As we reincarnate over and over again I can't help but hope this time you'll remember me.' Simon prov.'Troubles installing the new computer' Baz's prov'Oh Simon you were always far too trusting, you really should have seen this coming.' Simon's prov
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

As we reincarnate over and over again I can’t help but hope this time you’ll remember me.

Story one.

Siomon’s perspective. 

I gotta be honest, this is not how I thought I’d die again. Now this has got to be one of the weirdest ways to start any kind of conversation with a diary. To explain my situation I guess I should start with the fact I have lived around sixty thousand different lives as and so has the love of my life Baz. oh, and funnily enough we also have Penny who just happens to be a complete immortal who we met in our first life, she's still really glad she finally has friends to spend near eternity with. She tends to be the voice of reason in my completely mental step one then improvise plans. The first sixty four reincarnations I had honestly thought I hated Baz due to my complete memory loss of our first life I had ended up blaming Baz for this, honestly the amount of times we ended up killing each other isn’t funny, and half the time I killed him was completely by accident the others was very calculated plans that penny made as she found this whole thing hilarious . It had taken a penny 10 life times, due to penny getting fed up with this, for her to convince me I finally accepted this fact. 

Me and Baz were given reincarnation as a curse from the mage who unfortunately turned out to be my father, I had ended up killing him in the end. He had disguised himself as a loving father who I had been devoted to, but after asking me to kill Baz I refused and started to understand that he had become a very cynical king so in return he put this curse upon me and Baz. The original curse was that I would have no memory of baz for years to come but eventually I would gain it all back but Baz would never remember each new life we got until one of us dies and utters the now very familiar phrase, we had been cursed to live forever and with each reincarnation we would be forced to realize how many more friends we have lost and how we would never see them again. However, the mage screwed this up and accidentally cast it upon himself as well which split the amount of reincarnations evenly between the three of us so we do actually have a limit on how many lives we have, unfortunately I have no clue how many lives we have until we are permanently dead. There was also an added twist to this curse which is we will always be killed by the thing that killed you in your first life, for example if you choked to death on a slice of cake in the next lives you will die by cake. I had killed the Mage with a wooden stake as that was all I had on hand, the Mage had impaled me in the chest with a sword as quickly as I had staked him, he then turned to Baz and set him on fire and we all succumbed to our wounds.

With the reincarnation all sorts of possibilities can happen for example: we can both end up as girls, I can end up being a dragon where Baz is a prince (I always love it when this happens), we can be royalty, and we can have embarrassing deaths such as the one time I choked on a sour cherry scone and fell onto my own sword, there are also the ones where we never meet each other which always saddens me.

  
  
  
  


However, there are three things that stay the same I will always die by a sword and Baz will always die by flames, and the second thing is that I will always remember him and my past lives which I had previously stated but most people forget that this means that he will also forget his love for me which means I have to try and make him fall for me over and over again, and finally when the first person out of us three dies the other two are forced to live their life until they die from old age, if two of us die within a six minute time difference then the third is forced to live their life until old age, and if all of us die within twelve minutes of each other we reincarnate instantly. Some of our lives end in happiness, some end in despair, some I die before Baz and some he dies first, some of the very happy ones have the mage die first. Some we are murdered and others we take ourselves out on our own terms, and sometimes we battle the mage once again (which I can say is never a fun ordeal.) Unfortunately, this life time I was just in ended in despair. 

Now to explain the first sentence at the start to this is to tell you how I died in the life I just had previously. I was laying down with the sword impaled in my chest, I felt my blood starting to pool all around my body and the more blood went the less pain I felt as my body had started to go numb.

Baz was yelling for me to stay awake, yelling reasons for me to stay for him, like he always does it’s a shame that it will never work. What had happened was that the blasted mage had decided to meddle in or live again hoping that this is the time that will kill us for good.

Baz hadn’t seen the dam blade coming for him in time but I did and pushed him out of the way. I of course ended up with the sword in my chest. It always amuses me slightly that I still have the hero instinct even though it never really was for baz as he will always go down in flames (well saying that there was the one time where it turned out our enemy had a flaming sword and I can tell you now that was not great times.). 

This life time I'm dying at age twenty three which isn’t too bad to be fair, I definitely pity this version of baz as he’s got quite a bit left to go and he will have all his memories returned. I start to feel my body grow numb so I turn to him and repeat the phrase I have stated for many lifetimes, the one that brings his memories back (and before you berate me for not just stating this phrase before one of us die, I have tried and the results were very gruesome as he spontaneously combusted.)

‘I’ll see you soon my love, as we reincarnate over and over again I can’t help but hope this time you’ll remember me.’ My voice coked out and blood started to flood my mouth. 

He gave me a confused and distant look as he always does, trying to work out where he has heard it from. The recognition sparks in his eyes and he begins to cry.

“This time, this time I’m sure I will love.” He replied which will always be the last reply I hear from him. 

  
  
  
  


My limbs grow relaxed and I slip into unconsciousness then lose myself into nothingness. 

I woke up with a gasp. Baz must have passed. I took a look around the room I was in, great that makes my chances of seeing Baz again very slim as it looks like I’m in an orphanage. I wonder how different this round is going to go.

I’m eleven when I suddenly wake up hot bothered and like i’m literally about to explode, fire is starting to climb the walls and I start panicking. There are other kids in this place I need to save them and what if baz is with them? I can’t lose him this early on. 

They soon managed to get everyone out of the building Baz definitely wasn’t in the building so I hope I will meet him later on in this life. That's when a man dressed in a wierd robin hood outfit approached me I knew who it was immediately, the mage. 

It appeared in this one he doesn’t remember our past which is always a bonus. It turns out I’m the chosen one and I'm the most powerful magician in this reincarnation which would explain the constant burning feeling and the uncontrollable pressure trying to wrench itself out of me. I couldn’t help but sigh as I realised this was going to be another tragic hero story Where Baz would be the major evil or my helper and one would hold the other as we either die together or apart.

Later we came to this school called watford which surprises me a lot as I had never seen or heard of it before, but then they explain how normals can’t see it so it makes sense I couldn’t see it. Then came the time for the crucible to pick who our roommates were going to be. I felt a strong and painful tug guide me towards a boy with gray eyes that always look as though they were analysing you, long silky black hair, pale skin, and face fixed with his perfect sneer. It looks like I have found Baz at last. I held my hand out waiting for him to take it and said, ‘My name is Simon snow.’ His sneer seemed to grow more intense as he finally grabbed my hand and replied he already knew that. For a fleeting second I thought he truly did remember me but it instantly turned into heartbreak as I realised he only knows me due to the mage telling everyone about me (stupid mage!). I had to hold my tears back as I realized yet again our promise was once again broken. 

It didn’t take me long to find out how this life was going to play out as it turns out I have two main enemies in this life: the Humdrum, and Baz pitch. I honestly felt like laughing at that as these scenarios always end in despair no matter how hard I try to stop it from turning into the drama fest, I mean why wouldn’t the world want us to have a little break from the hero and villain path? 

It soon became apparent Baz hated me with a passion due to my status with the Mage which is always a great scenario isn’t it? The sad thing is that this isn’t even a rare scenario any more. It is quite common that Baz dislikes me. I also had to pretend that I was completely fooled into believing the Mage is a good guy and that I’m one of his many followers which is seriously annoying and definitely not my idea of fun. 

  
  
  
  


The only saving grace was that Penny had also managed to get into this school. She had dyed her hair purple this time as she seems to do every new life she experiences with me. I also met this nice girl called Agather and if I wasn’t already in love with Baz she would definitely be the person I would be craving after. I met the goat herder named ebb to and she looked and had an eerily similar personality to my old friend Annabeth petty who was killed by the mage as she, Baz and I were the only ones who could truly oppose him. 

In fifth year I discovered in this lifetime Baz was a vampire which was one mammoth of a surprise as this has genuinely never happened before in any life times, which makes this life seem like it may end up being my last one, as vampires can’t die from aging if you believe the old myths (kind of hope there not true,) and if I die first I am quite stuffed in the aspect of living again and staying with Baz as dying from old age is the only way for the other to die. 

Unfortunately when gaining this information I still my very clumsy and very unstealthy self and got caught and am now called a stalker by both Baz and his irritating friends. I am also continuing the fasard that I genuinly despise his guts and want him dead what helps with this is the cross Agather’s dad gave me, Penny thinks this is a stupid idea and I should tell him but I keep reminding her what happend in the 20 reancarnations I did that exact thing and end up dead as he had killed me. Me and Agather are also now going out due to us both needing someone and to keep up a facade for both of us as Agather is fed up of being asked out all the time and I wanted to help as well as make Baz jealous as I have seen the way he eyes Agather. Penny again said this was a stupid idea and to be honest I agree with her on this one but that isn’t going to stop me. 

Then came the chimera event happen (they are right evil creatures and would not miss them if they suddenly went extinct), which had nearly killed me causing me to ‘go off’ as I had been so incredibly angry with the stupid creature as it would have meant I may have never seen Baz again. When I realized it was Baz who set this up I became livid with him. 

Then came the stair incident when he accidently pushed me down the stairs which I am so going to hold over him for a very long time as I found the whole scenario funny, I obviously claimed he did it on purpose to further my hatred facade. I also decided to spread the news that Baz was a vampire in a stupid attempt to see if I was correct with my theorie, thankfully no one believed me but it definitely didn’t confirm anything. 

I also started to come to a worrying conclusion as more this life is playing out the more similarities I’m realizing it has to the first ever life we had lived before the mages curse, before I realized he was scheming, before I realized I loved Baz with all my heart 

Then came the eighth year which had become horrible on so many lengths. Fist Baz goes missing which drove me insane trying to find him (seriously not even the bushes were safe from my continuous looking,) as I needed to make sure he was actually ok and safe. Then came the jump scare of the century as Bazs mum ghost made an appearance demanding I tell him to find her killer and find Baz (later I believe my mum came to tell me she loved me and that I will always be her Rose bud boy.).

My suspicions towards the Mage being behind everything such as the Murder and kidnap grew as this was beginning to become severely similar to the first life I ever lived. When Penny and I were eating sour cherry scones in the watford cafeteria discussing the Baz missing situation as Penny was as worried as me. The doors suddenly flung themselves open with the spell of ‘open sesame’ and there stood Baz. I felt myself stand up which practically flung my chair onto the floor. I felt so much relief filling my being as I realized he is safe, malnourished mind you ( I definitely need to make sure he eats solid food,) but safe. 

He proceeded to make his usual comments and it went back to how it was. I later informed Baz of his mothers visiting and offered my help, that surprisingly went well. Oh on a side note and Agather also broke up with me saying she's tired of pretending and i’m going to be honest so am I but it didn’t stop me from going off as her no longer being with me will start to destroy the mask of hate I ever so carefully created. 

A Dragon then decided to show up and attack the school, which always saddens because it always ends up with me having to kill these poor creatures as my magic being far too much for me to handle which would probably end up with me blowing up the Dragon as well as half the school, so that pretty much forces me to unfortunately use the sword that will probably end up being my upending doom sword as It did in my first life. Baz comes to stop me and we share magic which causes the dragon to go away (penny would not let it go after that and she went on with a flood gate of questions and even asked me to repeat it with her which didn’t go well ).

Baz had asked me to spend Christmas break with him but I knew I wouldn’t be able to keep up the facade so I quite rudely declined and for added effect threw Agather breaking up with me for him in the mix. School break then happened and I found out who Nicholas was by Ebb and went straight to Baz’s house which looked like a very stereotypical vampire house. 

We then went to a vampire bar and gotta be honest they all look like the stereotype for vampires and yet none of them looked as amazing as Baz. When we saw Nicholas I was shocked at how similar he looked to Goerge Petty, Annabeth's younger brother. I deeply regret talking to Nicholas quite quickly as he said some very hurtful comments to Baz, which resulted in me getting enraged quite quickly so when he refused to tell us who sent the vampires I quickly threatened his life and his reply makes it seem very likely the mage is up to his usual sick and twisted scheme, Baz seems pretty unstable now and it is deeply worrying me especially as he wasn’t really focusing on anything but he road. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flames now surround us as he tries to die in flames but I refuse to let him as I have now come to terms with the facts that this is our last life, this is basically a rerun of the original but there is no reincarnation curse for us to continue living this time and I refuse to let Baz die. There was only one consistent thing that I know snapes him out of his suicidal phase so I pulled him towards me and kissed him. He instantly responded which had surprised me as I truly thought he had hated me but I guess we were both really good at pretending. He soon magiced the flames out of existence and continued kissing me after he took off the cross. 

  
  


When we returned to his house, he basically asked me if I loved him which I replied with a yes a little bit too quickly. I asked him how long he has loved me for his reply was fifth year and he asked me the same thing which I replied ‘since the first time I saw you, and to be fair it was agony to pretend to hate you I just thought you hated me and pretending to hate you to was my only coping mechanism.’ He then brought up Agatha and I had to explain that whole ordeal which wasn’t a fun task and ended with a lot of embarrassment. Later I asked to see his fangs which after a very lengthy debate he finally complied with a very dramatic sigh. The more I saw them the more I wanted to touch them which would almost guarantee we would be together forever but he stopped me before I could, telling me they were toxic. 

Agather and Penny turned up the next day to help with finding his mother's murdere neither I or Penny mentioned we already had a major idea on who it was. We tried to direct it to the right path and Baz seemed to accept this direction quite quickly but Agather wasn’t having any of it and decided to leave with Penny. I decided to stay behind. I definitely knew how this life is going to end and it really will be a tragedy that will break both of us apart, but for now I will enjoy Baz’s company. 

The Humdrum decided to turn up and he looked like me, I am starting to think I may not be the complete hero in this life which was a big punch to the gut. I definitely played ignorance and continued with my usual hero dialogue. Baz then came out of nowhere and it quickly became apparent the humdrum had taken some of his magic. I gave him some of mine as soon as he came at me which was not the ideal situation. At least the humdrum enjoyed this show, I sure as Merlin existed didn’t enjoy this as apparently, I just created another hole in magic and now needed to run as Baz had said as he was quick to figuring this out and I was very exhausted. At some point I know I grew Dragon wings by thinking about flying and flew and also managed to somehow make myself glow like a glow stick even though the idea was to stay invisible. Then I tried to navigate my way to Pennys. 

As I arrived at pennys old cottage and knocked on her door and fell straight through passing out. She answered immediately and took care of me. As soon as I awoke she questioned me repeatedly what had happened and when I got to the bit about humdrum and my theory she replied that she already knew which I asked when she was planning to tell me. Soon Baz turned up at our door and we talked about how I can stop the Humdrum who was also me as it turns out.

  
  


After a lot of a conflicting debate with myself I decided it was time I took care of the Mage. Though the problem was that I had to keep Baz away from him as I refused to lose Baz and I knew he would go after him (Which funnily enough he tried to do in the first life but I got to the Mage way before Baz so the Mage couldn’t hurt Baz.) I quickly tried to anger Baz which worked surprisingly fast as he truly believes i'm going to be telling the Mage I’m the humdrum and he takes off saying nothing is more important than his mother. Penny was instantly on to what I was doing and asked why as she knew that our best chance to defeat the Mage was with Baz, all I could manage to reply was this is our last life. She instantly lost her composure and shook her head, with tears starting to form in her eyes. 

‘No that's not fair you can’t leave me now you and Baz are the only two friends I have left. You're supposed to live with me forever, not die and and end up staying dead. Fate can’t be that cruel and take you from me now.’

I hugged her tightly. She tried to convince me to re-think my plan and not confront the mage as it would definitely end in death but I knew I had to as he can’t continue his cynical reign. I regrew those epic dragon wings and flew away hearing the distant distressed cries from penny. When I got to watford I instantly noticed something was very wrong and quickly made a wooden stake as I knew I would have to kill him quite quickly as well as a camera so if Penny and Baz if they turn up which I know they will won’t be blamed for the Mages murder.

I went straight to where the mage was hoping I wasn’t too late to save Ebb. When I entered the room I almost felt like collapsing as I saw the Mage over my friend ebbs dead body, I was too late. I couldn’t save Annabeth and now I can’t save Ebb no matter how fast or hard I try. Whilst he was still distracted I set up a camera and went straight to him and asked him

“What the Hell do you think you are doing with Ebb!?”

He started to go on a tangent giving me his speech about how giving him my magic would help defeat the humdrum and how I was a cracked vessel, I knew he manly wanted it to destroy the old family’s as he had only wanted to do that in the original life. I gotta hand it to him though if this was my first go around I would have believed him and gave my magic to him with no hesitation. 

The humdrum came and was so happy to finally be complete again as I gave him all the magic I had, I’m not really going to miss the magic because although it was quite cool of a thing to have I have lived a very long time without it. Penny and Baz decided to pop in at this point and I collapsed to the floor. The mage was on me in an instant pounding on my wings, demanding me to give him my non existent magic. I tried to get him off of me but my body had become weak all I could manage was a weak push.

  
  
  
  
  
  


That was enough to send Baz upon him. I then noticed the Mage gained a look in his eyes, he definitely remembers us now, he definitely must know that this is our last life take out a sword and a lighter aimed it for Baz. Penny saw this and knew the blade was for me and the lighter was for Baz and started to sob. I quickly grabbed his arm before he could flick the lighter and plunged the wooden stake in his chest. A look of pure fury and disgust entered his eyes and he quickly plunged the sword into my chest before he died, I let out a gasp of pain as it had gone in. Penny soon started casting healing spells not wanting to lose me. 

This time I'm dying at age eighteen. I start to feel my blood pool in my mouth so I turn to him and repeat the phrase I have stated for many lifetimes

‘I’ll see you soon, as we reincarnate over and over again I can’t help but hope this time you’ll remember me.’ My voice coked out.

He gave me a confused look as he always does working out where he has heard it from. The recognition sparks in his eyes and he begins to cry.

“This time, this time I’m sure I will love.” He replied which will always be the last reply I hear from him. 

I looked at him then and let out a half sob and half laugh. ‘I don’t think we will be going back around this time love I think this is our last life together.’ Tears start to run down my face as the realization that I will never see him again finally kicks in. 

‘What why!?’ He asked in alarm.

‘Oh love I think you already know the answer to that. You're a vampire and you will most likely never grow old darling and even if you do this is our last go around, i’m just glad I got to spend my many lives with you.’ My voice grew shaky and my limbs started to grow numb and relaxed.

‘Wait what if I bite you and turn you?’ He asked.

‘You can try love, but it will probably end up only being false hope’ I replied before blacking out.

I woke up with Baz next to me and before I said anything he said ‘I remember.’ He then kissed me.


	2. Troubles installing the new computer.

Story two.

Troubles installing the new computer 

Baz’s perspective.

I went shopping to get simon his beloved sour cherry scones and came home to a right catastrophe. Honestly sometimes I wonder how I fell for this imbecile but here I am. I noticed something was a little off when I heard repeated swearing and thumping from the living room. I ran into the room expecting Simon to be in trouble but what I came into was Simon repeatedly hitting a computer monitor and wires hanging everywhere. 

‘What on earth happened here snow?’ I asked. 

‘What does it look like?’ he huffed angrily,

‘Well it looks like you just went to war with the electrical part of the flat and lost. Seriously Snow why are there wires everywhere?’ 

‘I tried to instal the computer but nothing worked and I have tried everything.’ He said exasperatedly.

‘Even-’

‘Everything!’

‘What about switching the cables?’ I asked noticing that one of the cables was in the wrong place and quickly swapped them around.

‘I...Where were you three hours ago?’ Adulation had filled his voice, which resulted in my failing attempt to mask my laughter.

‘Shopping for Scones for you Snow.’ His eyes lit up instantly and he went to grab the bag in my hand.

‘Nu-uh you can’t have a scone yet not until we fix the mess you have made with the wires.’ He let out an adorable huff and mumbled an irritated fine. 

It took half an hour to get the cables all in the right areas, honestly how did he even manage to get in this mess? 

‘Can I have my scons now?’ 

‘Fine snow I guess you’ve earned it’

He then mumbled something under his breath.

‘What was that?’ I asked innocently.

‘ I said call me simon not snow’

‘I will call you simon as soon as you can manage not to mess the up the cable system again’

‘Whatever’ he said as he stuffed his scone in his mouth. Honestly I swear his love for scones over grows his love for me. He then came up and huge me

'Thank you for the scones Baz , also thanks for saving me form the cables' he said through a mouth full of scones. Well he may be an idiot but at least he's my idiot


	3. Oh Simon you were always far too trusting, you really should have seen this coming.

Story three. 

Oh Simon you were always far too trusting, you really should have seen this coming. 

Simon's prov. 

  
I was the one to discover them. It was honestly funny to think no one else was able to find them as they had searched for days, the only conclusion they had all come up with was they had run away. I never thought that though I knew them better than that and I searched tirelessly to find them knowing they were most likely in danger. I wasn’t wrong, I was just far too late to stop the danger. 

They were all in the wavering woods but only two people were laying on the ground whilst dust surrounded them, they both had a broken cross necklace which I instantly recognized to have been mine. The wood on this side of the forest was chard to the ground to the point where almost nothing but ash surrounded us. I looked to the two people on the ground Aggie the one who was supposed to be my end game but decided against it, next to her laid Pen my best friend and the one who should have been the chosen one.

  
  


Their skin was completely unblemished from the fire that must have taken place. Honestly if it wasn’t for a lack of a pulse I would have thought them to be asleep I had originally come to this conclusion only to have it shatter away. It was heartbreaking to know that there were only two bodies lying here when three people had died.

I never thought I would grow to love Baz, he was my arch enemy who always had a sneer and a comeback for everything I said, who always plotted to kill me and pushed me down the stairs, who had loved me since fifth year and finally admitted it to me. Yet all that remained of our memories was ash and dust. The only conclusion I have come to is that Baz must have been in the woods when the fire started. I felt a part of myself crack away when I realised they were all dead. It seemed this world just wanted me to suffer. 

I laughed continuously at how cruel the situation was until finally my mind had gone completely blank no emotions rushed through me any longer no anger no agony, nothing. My magic on the other hand had become a raging world pool that completely surrounded everything but the two people howling in pain tearing apart the remains of the trees and what standed in its path that had been left unharmed by the fire. The heat of my magic grew incredibly intense to the point I felt I was burning alive but I couldn’t bring myself to care neither could I bring myself to stop it. Black spots started to fill my vision and I finally blacked out. 

When I woke up I found cuts all over my body and my leg to be broken. Surrounding me was a crater that had been made by me going off. Still I felt nothing as I slowly made my way to the mage not caring how my leg kept flooding with pain every time I stood on it. Not thinking about who I was leaving behind in the wavering wood.

Eventually I reached the Mages office and barged straight in. He instantly looked to me and his eyes widened.

‘Simon what happened to you?’ His voice filled with concern.

I ignored his question and just replied with an emotionless, ‘their dead.’

‘What, what are you talking about Simon’ the usual frustration started to creep its way into his voice.

‘I found Bazzilton , Penny and Agather. They are all dead sir.’ I told him all that happened but I left out the necklace thing as I didn’t find it that important to mention. 

‘Oh my god we must retrieve their bodies and tell their parents. I'm so sorry Simon ’ He mumbled to me I just happened to catch a hint of a lie in what he was saying.

I stared blankly at him waiting for him to continue.

‘To think someone would place your cross over them as well.’ False empathy struggled to make its way into his tone.

‘How did you know that I never mentioned a cross.’ Fear started to creep its way into my body.

The mage let out a dramatic sigh and rolled his eyes.

‘Guess my covers have been blown. there's a simple answer to your question simon. I killed them, they were getting far too close to you starting to take my place in your life. Starting to fill your head with false ideas, and that dam natasha brat has been turning you against me from the moment you became lovers, and don’t get me started on the whole finding Natashers killer thing.’ A sick and twisted grin made its way onto his face whilst I felt another part of myself shatter never to return. I trusted this man, I saw him as a father and certainly loved him as one.

‘How did you know about any of that?’ My voice sounded so far away.

‘Oh Agather simply told me about everything you were planning, she really believed Baz was the bad one in this scenario and thought he was turning you against me.’ Of course it was Agather she had been clearly against the whole idea. Betrayal is always going to be a part of a hero's story isn’t it why should it be able to bypass mine. 

‘The best part of this simon is that you were always far too trusting, you really should have seen this coming. Now I can see you crumble apart with each truth I give you.’ He was right I really should have.

‘why would you do this to me I don’t understand?’ I said meekly. 

  
  


‘Because the more broken a person becomes the easier to control them it is, and once I gain full control over you I will destroy all my opponents.’

‘Why would this ever allow you to gain control, I will never obey you as long as I live.’

‘Oh trust me I have done it before Simon. Do you know what is really funny no one ever figured out I was your father. No one figured out I was the cause of the humdrum existing. Even if my plan doesn’t go to plan I will just put you repeatedly under spells that will force you to do as I say. If that fails I will just kill you and take your magic’ His grin grew wider.

I could almost hear the crack and crash of the rest of my mind breaking a part.

I felt myself start to laugh. How dare he take everything I love away from me. How dare he cause all of the pain in my life. No. I will not let this stand I will do what it takes to take my revenge. Furry and heartbreak was all that was left of my emotions.

I felt my magic course through my veins rising in anger waiting to be let out. So I let it all out. I felt an intense pain on my back as black wings sprouted out. A halo appeared on top of my head which was filled with a blood red colour with flecks of gold. My clothes changed to a black t-shirt with silver gold and red all across it. My trousers had become ripped and turned black. A black line twisted its way from my legs to my arms forming something that appeared to be a tattoo, it had flakes of gold red and green. I summon a mirror to check out this new appearance and realise my eyes had changed too, the white part of the eye had grown black but had two outlines of blue and red, the iris had become a glittery gold, the pupil was now a pure white. It was almost as if I had become a fallen angel, I let out another laugh and faced the mage.

A look of panic had replaced his twisted grin. I summoned my sword and realised it was now covered in flames. I didn’t even give him a chance to scream as I rammed the sword into his chest. I let out a laugh who knew this could bring so much joy. I did not care for the cries he gave out in pain. I took the sword out of his chest and stabbed him repeatedly in other areas. I didn’t stop when the Mage finally died. I didn’t stop when watford started to refill with people, I didn’t stop when a student screamed after discovering what was happening. I only stopped when the mages men came to pull me off of him and try to arrest me. 

I looked at all of them, an unrestrained hatred started to over welm me once again, this is their fault too. They must have known. They follow the Mage regardless of the consequences they deserve to die just like the Mage. I didn’t kill them though, I just severely injured half of them and ran. I know I will always go down as the Villain now to most of the world of mages after what I did. 

  
  
  


I will always be known as a Hero to the old families after I told them what had happened. They had captured me pretty much straight away asking so many questions at once making it impossible for me to answer. Mr grimm finally took over the interview and cast a truth spell on me. 

‘Why did you kill the Mage and his men?’ He asked with no emotion.

‘I found only three of them dead, he killed them all,.’ I replied.

‘Killed who?’ dread started to appear in his voice.

‘Baz, Agather, Penny and Natasher grimm pitch. They are all dead because of him.’ Agony worked its way into my voice as I stated this.

I heard gasps and I heard cries when I revealed this. 

‘Tell me everything that happened.’ He demanded with sorrow. So I did I told them about the visiting, about the promise I made, about nicholas, about Baz’s near sucide, about our love for eachother, about them disappearing, about me finding them, about what the Mage had done and the conversation we had.

Shock and dismay was the most common emotion that surrounded me. ‘Thank you for evening them for us you can go now.’ was the last thing I heard from him.

Some believe me to just be a hero who chose the wrong path and is still doing good for people. 

I now spend my days alone talking to myself, sometimes I can almost swear I can hear Baz and Pennys real replies but I always come to the crashing realisation I'm still all alone. The humdrum is still stealing the magic which I say good riddance to as It will be a good punishment for all who allowed the Mage to come into power and for those like me who couldn’t save them. No one deserved the Magic and once it was all gone I can finally die knowing this type of thing can’t happen again as magic is far too dangerous for anyone to have


End file.
